


Rain Check

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Iruka thought getting a new puppy was a great idea. He excepted it’d instill responsibility in Naruto, and provide companionship for them both.He didn’t except the puppy to introduce him to his new boyfriend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 40
Kudos: 422
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> My second fill for the mini bingo: animals/pets! 
> 
> Enjoy! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

“I wanna walk Kurama!” Naruto whined, tugging on the leash that was wrapped around Iruka’s hand.

“You have to wait until we’re at the park, Naruto,” Iruka said, struggling to keep his hold on the excited puppy as he finished closing up the car, dropping his keys in the process.

Iruka sucked in a deep breath, before picking them up off the pavement. The past couple of days had been  hell. He thought it would be good for Naruto to have a dog; Iruka sensed he needed more companionship, having a hard time finding it at school. If Iruka was being honest with himself, he was lonely, too. Working from home was a dream in some ways, but it also limited the time he spent outside his apartment. Having a dog around did wonders for his mood, even if sometimes that mood was full on _fuming_.

So far, Kurama had cost Iruka $50 in new pillows for the couch, ripped through a 12 pack of toilet paper, gnawed one of the legs on the coffee table, and chewed a hole into his favorite pair of shoes all within the first week. Iruka thought it’d be a nice opportunity to start instilling more responsibility into Naruto, but there was no way he could take responsibility for destruction of the apartment. The boy was only eleven. That responsibility fell to Iruka’s meager wallet alone.

Naruto seemed a lot happier though, and to Iruka that made it all worth it.

“ _Irukaaaa,_ ” Naruto said, the moment his shoes hit grass. “Can I take him now? Can I?” 

“Okay, but you have to hold on ti—,” 

Iruka couldn’t even get the words out. The leash slipped through Naruto’s fingers, and Kurama took off. 

“ _No!_ ”  Iruka shouted at the puppy’s back, who paid him zero attention. 

“You little shit! Come back here!” Iruka yelled, sprinting after him.

The red retriever was bee-lining towards a man on a bench with two dogs at his feet. 

_“ Fuck,”_ Iruka cursed beneath his breath as he ran. It had rained yesterday morning. The ground had mostly dried out, but it was still damp enough for Kurama to leave a mess on the man’s pants if he jumped, and Iruka knew he would.

* * *

Kakashi looked up to find an attractive brunette barreling towards him. For a split second, he wondered if he was lost to a fantasy—it wouldn’t be the first time he disassociated in public nor would it be his last. It took Kakashi a moment to notice the puppy galloping a few feet ahead of his imagined seducer. Guess he wasn’t about to be mercilessly thrown onto a park bench. Pity.

The puppy jumped all over his jeans, painting his pants with muddy paw prints. He ignored the dog, simply because he knew giving it attention would make it worse. Besides, his attention was elsewhere.

“I’m so sorry,” the man groaned, out of breath, as he regained control of the leash.

“It’s quite alright,” Kakashi said, unbothered. Truly, it was. He should be thanking the misbehaved pup for bringing over such a handsome stranger. 

“New puppy?” Kakashi ventured.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Judging by your exhausted disposition, the hole in your shoe, and the great escape, I’d say yes.”

Much to Kakashi’s surprise, the man dropped into the bench beside him, letting out a deep laugh.

“It’s been a nightmare, honestly. He chews  _everything_. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

The man rubbed at the bridge of his nose, over a rather impressive scar that cut across both his cheeks.

Kakashi merely shrugged, pulling his eyes reluctantly away before the stranger had a chance to catch him staring. 

“Dogs are a wonderful addition to any… family,” Kakashi said, flicking his eyes to the blond-haired child—who was quickly making his way towards them—wondering if he was  _his_ child, though they looked nothing alike. The man looked too young to be a father but shit happens, Kakashi supposed. He pushed the thought of  _baggage_ aside. Kids were not his thing.  


“They just need proper discipline and training,” Kakashi continued to say, wondering if he was talking about kids or dogs. It applied to both, he guessed. 

“Yeah, well maybe you should give me the number of your trainer,” the man said, casting Kakashi’s dogs a glance. “Your dogs are so well behaved. They make mine look feral.”

Kakashi hummed pleasantly. This couldn’t get any more perfect. He reached into his pocket, and scrawled something onto a piece of paper, handing it over.

“What’s this?” the man asked with a cute cock of his head. 

“My number. I trained them.” 

The man looked at him in surprise. 

Kakashi merely shrugged again, the perfect facade of indifference. 

“I train dogs for a living,” was all he was able to get out, before the kid interrupted him. 

“Iruka, can I play with Kurama now, pleeeease?” 

The man, who Kakashi now knew as Iruka, reached into the pocket of his bomber jacket to pull out a bright orange tennis ball. 

“Stay in the middle of the field, alright?” Iruka said, handing it over. He unclipped the puppy’s leash.

“Okay!” The boy said, bounding off, the puppy at his heels. 

“Is he your son?” Kakashi asked, unable to help himself. The question surprised him; he was never this curious about strangers. 

“Naruto?  _God_ , no.” Iruka laughed, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “Oh, that…that sounded bad. Being a father sort of freaks me out, even though, technically, I guess I am?”

Kakashi watched him scratch nervously at one end of his scar, a light blush coloring his cheeks. 

He found it _adorable_. 

“I have custody of him,” Iruka continued. “But it’s more of a sibling relationship. Or maybe that’s just what I tell myself so I’m not overwhelmed by the responsibility of shaping another human.”

Kakashi understood that sentiment. 

“So, um, you were saying… you train dogs?”

“Mmm,” Kakashi hummed his agreement. “I used to work for the military, training dogs to sniff out explosives. It took a toll. I couldn’t stomach putting dogs in danger... or aiding a war machine. I moved to the DEA after that; the drug sniffers.”

”Ah, ” Iruka laughed, “They always make me nervous at the airport, even though I know I’m clean.”

“They’re suppose to,” Kakashi said simply. “That’s the point. But I… let’s just say I’m not a big fan of authority. Now I train service dogs for people with disabilities or health conditions.”

Iruka looked at him, impressed, Kakashi could tell. There was a new warmth to his eyes that Kakashi was all too happy to drink in.

“Is it true they can actually predict a heart attack?” Iruka asked, as he unzipped and slipped out of his jacket, revealing a faded orange _ Icha Icha_ shirt. Kakashi prickled with heat immediately, his heart picking up speed.He wasn’t expecting to be confronted with his favorite guilty pleasure, let alone have it plastered over a man he already wanted to kiss. 

Kakashi was fucking glad  _his_ dogs weren’t trained to sense heart attacks, or they’d be having a fit right now.

“Um,” Kakashi cleared his throat. “T-there needs to be more research. It’s not conclusive as to whether or not the dog reacts to a change in odor or behavior, but there are definitely reports of dogs becoming agitated and barking at the early signs of a heart attack.”

“That’s amazing,” Iruka beamed. 

“They are incredible,” Kakashi agreed, smiling down at the two near his feet. “But I mostly train dogs to carry things around. Or perform simple tasks. It all depends on the client’s needs.”

“Well,” Iruka sighed. “I certainly don’t need anything like that.” 

He fumbled with the piece of paper Kakashi had given him. 

“Thank you, but I couldn’t possibly take up your time. You’ve got much more important work to do than teaching my dog how to sit.”

Kakashi wondered how he could swing this without giving himself away, knowing it really wasn’t about offering to train the dog, and everything about a way to hang out more with this man. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It’ll be easy work for me. I could use the break.”

Iruka looked at him skeptically.

Shit. He’s not convinced. Maybe Kakashi could better his chances by complimenting Iruka’s shirt? It would prove they had something in common, which he’d read was the basis for starting any relationship.

“Nice shirt,” Kakashi tried, wincing a little at his lame attempt. 

“Oh,” Iruka said, looking down at it, before he laughed. “You know, I have no idea what it means. I bought it at a thrift store last year. It fit well, it’s extremely comfortable, and it was three bucks. You’re not the first person to say something to me about it. I should really figure it out.”

Kakashi fought off the urge to burst out laughing. This man was a walking billboard for a smut series and he had  _no_ idea. The thought absolutely tickled him, before it made Kakashi cringe. He wondered what kind of people had tried to flirt with Iruka through his shirt. Kakashi was quickly hit with the unfortunate realization that  _he_ was one of those people now.But he was better than them. Maybe. Right? He read the books more for the romance than the smut. He probably wouldn’t even read it if the porn wasn’t coupled with a backstory of love.

“It’s a book series,” Kakashi supplied, trying to figure out how to navigate this conversation without seeming creepy.

“Oh? A good one?”

Well.…

“It’s alright,” Kakashi said, acting like it wasn’t his favorite thing ever. “It’s called  _ Icha Icha.” _

“I’ll have to look it up then.”

“You should.” 

God, Kakashi wished he could be there when Iruka found out what it was. The thought took him a little a back. Kakashi couldn’t remember the last time he was genuinely interested in someone; the last time he wanted to experience something with someone else, even though it was as trivial as this. 

“I should get those two home,” Iruka said after a moment, glancing at Naruto and Kurama who were wrestling in the dirt. 

“Feed and water them,” he smirked.  “But, um, thanks, for this.” 

He held up the paper with Kakashi’s number on it. 

“If I need lessons, I’ll give you a call.”

It took Kakashi a minute to remember what kind of lessons Iruka was talking about, his mind already supplying something erotic. He shook himself out of it. Damn books.

“Right. Enjoy your afternoon.”

“You too. It was nice to meet you… uh?”

“Kakashi.” 

“Kakashi,” Iruka smiled, before turning on his heel and walking away. 

* * *

After corralling Naruto into the shower, feeding them both dinner, and settling Naruto into the couch with his favorite TV show, Iruka stared at the piece of paper on his kitchen table, which also served as his makeshift desk. He really did not have money to pay for training lessons, especially by someone of Kakashi’s caliber. He didn’t ask for his prices, but whatever it was, it would be out of Iruka’s budget regardless, seeing as how he didn’t have a dime to spare.

…but  _damn_ , was Kakashi hot. 

Iruka knew his mental tug-of-war wasn’t about training, though Kurama could desperately use it. If that were the case, he could go to the nearest PetSmart and join a class. It still wouldn’t be cheap, Iruka knew, but it had to be a lot cheaper than hiring a private trainer whose skills were way beyond what Iruka needed. 

But… _hot_ …

Iruka scrubbed a hand through his hair, damp from the shower, inwardly cursing his one track mind. Once he wanted something he had a tendency to go out and get it. He was stubborn like that, and this proved to be no exception. 

Maybe he could spend money on just one lesson? And somewhere in that time, he could gauge whether or not Kakashi was into men, if they had chemistry, and find an opening to ask him out?

Iruka bit his lip, knowing full well he might regret this, cringing at the irresponsibility of it all, as he picked up his phone and dialed Kakashi’s number. 

* * *

On the day Iruka was supposed to meet Kakashi for their lesson, Iruka had asked Naruto to put in a load of laundry as one of his morning chores. 15 minutes later, bubbles were pouring out of the machine and across the floor. 

When he approached Naruto about what happened, Naruto said he’d used double the soap, because his clothes were muddy, and dirtier clothes needed more soap! It was hard for Iruka to get upset at him, since there was really nothing wrong with his logic, despite doing everything wrong to the washer. 

He wrung out the mop for what felt like the hundredth time, before he grabbed his phone to call Kakashi. 

“Yo.”

“Hey, uh, Kakashi. It’s Iruka. I know this is last minute, but I have someone coming to my apartment to, um, fix my washing machine. Would you maybe want to come here? Instead of the park? I need to be here. I don’t want to cancel since you already made time in your schedule for me.”

Kakashi wasn’t about to tell Iruka that he literally didn’t have a schedule right now, because he definitely wanted to see Iruka today. It had been two weeks since they met on the park bench, and Kakashi had been cursing himself for not just flat out asking for Iruka’s number, which is what he wanted to do in the first place.

“I-I don’t have much room,” Iruka said, nervously trying to fill the silence. “I don’t know how much space we need—,”

Woops. Kakashi had been spacing out.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of room,” Kakashi said. “Basic commands can be taught anywhere.”

Iruka let out a sigh of relief.

“Great. I’ll send you my address.”

* * *

Kakashi observed the tiny apartment. Iruka had pushed the coffee table to one side of the room, opening the space between the couch and the TV, which still wasn’t much but it would do.

He removed a pouch of treats from his pocket and got straight to business. The first command he always taught was _sit_ , and from there he built up to  _stay,_ and so on. Naruto attempted to teach Kurama first, but quickly got annoyed. Oftentimes he’d give Kurama the treats anyway, which was incredibly counterproductive and confusing. Iruka banned him to the couch after that—a punishment for not following directions correctly.

Naruto watched them from the cushions for about 5 minutes, before he got bored and retreated to his room. Kakashi didn’t blame him. It wasn’t very exciting work, at least not at the beginning, and if you didn’t possess patience, the repetitive behavior, coupled with the dog’s constant mistakes while they’re in the process of learning, could piss almost anyone off.

He was secretly grateful though, because it left him alone with Iruka. Surprisingly, Iruka’s patience seemed never-ending. Kakashi had expected the opposite for some reason, but he kept pushing stubbornly forward until Kurama sat for the first time. Iruka was so thrilled, he lifted the puppy off the floor and swung him around. It made Kakashi’s heart skip a beat. 

They worked in 20 minute spurts for almost two hours, before Kakashi concluded that was enough for the day. 

On his way out, he halted at the door, his eyes sweeping about the apartment. 

“Iruka. Where does Kurama sleep?”

“With Naruto,” Iruka said slowly, somehow knowing that was the wrong answer.

“And how’s that going?” Kakashi asked, a little smugly. 

“Great,” Iruka lied.

“He pees in the same spot every night doesn’t he?”

Iruka thought about the corner in the kitchen he had to mop every single morning. Sometimes, when he was running late or too lazy, he’d press a few old newspapers into it and clean it later. 

“No?” 

“You’re the worst liar,” Kakashi laughed. “You need to get him a crate.” 

Iruka chewed at his lip. Naruto would be devastated.

“But—,”

“Dog’s need boundaries, Iruka. He’s pissing in your house everyday because he doesn’t have to hold it. Put him in a crate, and he’s not gonna piss where he sleeps. Use it until he’s a little older and he learns. Then he can sleep in Naruto’s bed all he wants.”

Kakashi watched as Iruka sighed. He could see in Iruka’s eyes that he was calculating something. Whatever it was, was stressing him out. 

“I have an extra crate,” Kakashi blurted, not really sure why he said that. “I can bring it by tomorrow?”

Kakashi definitely didn’t have an extra crate. He was going to have to go out and buy one now. But at least it looked as if Iruka had relaxed minutely. 

“I won’t be home, but Naruto will be here with a sitter.”

“I can just drop it off then?” Kakashi suggested. 

Iruka still looked uneasy.

“Okay, thank you. That’s really kind of you. I’ll let Anko know to expect you.”

“No problem.” 

Kakashi rocked back on his heels, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“So, same time next week?”

“Next week?” Iruka asked, a slight hesitation to his voice.

Kakashi tried not to be dissuaded by that. Did Iruka not want to see him again?

“Yeah… It’s going to take more than one session.”

“Oh, right,” Iruka said, the hesitation still there. “Of course."

Kakashi’s stomach plummeted, but he pressed on. 

“Okay, until then.”

“Cool. Yeah. See you next week.”

* * *

Kakashi was lying in bed with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He had dropped off the crate to a woman named Anko in the morning, who was rather abrasive and oddly scrutinizing, but that wasn’t what was weighing on his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about Iruka’s reluctance to have another training session. He had thought Iruka was into him, too. They had shared enough glances, and laughter, and unnecessary closeness, to further Kakashi’s theory. But then again, he’d never been good at reading the signs.

Maybe Iruka was really only interested in the training aspect, and Kakashi was simply imagining the rest. 

If that was the case, he needed to readjust himself, and do it fast. He could easily fall for a man like Iruka if he wasn’t careful. From what he gathered so far, Iruka was kind, and smart. He was funny, adorably stubborn, and a little sassy. He was fine as  _hell_.

The love he carries for Naruto is palpable, and Kakashi never thought something like that would make him swoon, but it _does._

When Kakashi caught himself smiling, he rolled over onto his side with a sigh, smashing his face against the pillow.

He heard his phone go off with a  _ding_ from the nightstand, reluctant to check it. The only person who texted him was Gai, and he wasn’t in the mood to go out. Not when he could sulk in bed over his pathetic love life. 

Kakashi checked it ten minutes later, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, not now that his mind was occupied. To his surprise, it wasn’t his best friend’s name that greeted him. It was Iruka’s.

Kakashi stared at it in disbelief, his heart beating loudly in his ear. 

He felt a tiny seed of hope uncoil as he  clicked it open.

>> _Kurama’s been whining all night in the cage. It’s driving me fucking mad. Is there anything I can do?_

Kakashi’s heart sank. Of course Iruka was texting him about training. He typed out a reply, already forming a wall inside himself. 

>> _Buy a set of earplugs_

Kakashi watched as three sets of dots flashed in his message box, indicating that Iruka was currently typing something out. They stopped, flashed, and then stopped again. Iruka was obviously struggling over how to respond. Kakashi didn’t blame him. The three dots flickered again, and then:

_> > Asshole_. 

Kakashi shouldn’t be surprised by the response, but he laughed in shock anyway. He  _was_ being an asshole, that was how he distanced himself. He went cold. He didn’t know how to do anything in between. He either gave you everything, or next to nothing. But no one ever had the guts to call him out on it before.

…why did he  _like_ that Iruka had called him an asshole? God, he was already in a little too deep.

Kakashi placed his phone back on the nightstand, knowing that’d be the end of the conversation. He’d make up some excuse later in the week to cancel their training session and then drop off the face of the Earth. He was good at that. He tried not to be disappointed, but  fuck, he was so disappointed.

It barely had time to take root before his phone dinged again. 

He picked it up.

>> _Tell me again how you’re such a sought after trainer? With that shit advice? And to think I liked you for your intelligence._

Kakashi’s heart thudded hard in his chest. Wait,  _what!_ Kakashi may be an idiot in the romance department, but Iruka had just said that he liked him, and there was no way to read that any differently… was there?

He felt himself starting to panic. How could he salvage this? He could play off his initial text as sarcastic flirting? That was probably his best bet.

Kakashi sent an angel emoji, before typing out a more appropriate response to Iruka’s initial question. 

>> _Don’t let Kurama out. If you do, he’ll associate crying with being let out and then he’ll never stop. It’s just something you’re going to have to endure until he gets used to it._

He waited with baited breath, nervous that Iruka might call him out again.

>> _Why am I the only one who has to suffer? Naruto sleeps like he’s dead to the world._

Kakashi felt himself relax, and then he felt bold.

>> _Well, you never invited me over._

Iruka’s response was immediate.

>> _Oh? You want to suffer, too? Are you a masochist? ;)_

Kakashi felt himself blush at the wink. Iruka was flirting? Iruka was flirting!

_It wouldn’t be suffering if I was with you,_ Kakashi responded, trying his best to flirt back. 

>> … _Did you steal that line from Icha Icha?_

Now Kakashi really blushed.

>> _You looked it up?!_

>> _I did. Earlier tonight. When I couldn’t sleep. I found an e-book._

>> ... _And?_

>> _It sucks, lmao. I hate it. What is wrong with you. What is wrong with ME, for wearing that shirt._

Kakashi laughed out loud.

_Nothing. At all,_ he typed. _ I thought it was sexy. I thought we had something in common._

>> _Omg. Were you hoping we’d bond over it? HAHAHAH_

Kakashi’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, not sure what to say to that, while another text came through.

>> _Hey, Kakashi. If you can’t sleep, I could read it to you. ;D_

Kakashi had blushed more this evening than probably the entirety of his life.

… _rain check_ ,  he forced himself to type, before burying himself under the blankets.

* * *

Ever since that night, they’d been texting every day, at all hours of the day. Kakashi’s crush was, well, just that. With every word from Iruka, it grew. It weighed on him wherever he went, unable to shake it off, unable to stop thinking about it. If he wasn’t able to act on it soon, it might literally crush him.

He’d been trying not to fret about how to act around Iruka once they saw each other again. It was different now that their attraction was out there…wasn’t it? Maybe he’d just let Iruka take the lead. He seemed to have enough confidence if the way he flirted through text was any indication.

Kakashi smoothed his hands down his shirt, before lifting a fist to knock at the door.

Iruka answered a few seconds later, looking all kinds of beautiful, his hair pulled halfway back in a bun, the same style Kakashi met him in.

“Hey,” Iruka said, gracing him with a brilliant smile.

Kakashi had never wanted to kiss anyone more in his life. He’d also never been as intimidated, and unfortunately for him, that didn’t do much for his confidence.

“Hey.”

Iruka stepped away from the door, allowing Kakashi to enter.

“I was making something for lunch. Are you hungry?”

“I…” Kakashi hadn’t eaten anything this morning, filled with too much nervous excitement. It was catching up to him now at the mere mention of food. “…yes, actually. If it’s not too much of a bother.”

“Please,” Iruka laughed. “It’s just grilled cheese. I don’t have much in my fridge right now.”

It wasn’t a lie, but the way Iruka had said it, made it seem like there was usually more in his fridge. 

There wasn’t.

“Do you need any help?” Kakashi asked, following him into the kitchen.

“I think I can manage,” Iruka winked as he smothered butter over four slices of bread.

Kakashi turned away towards the table, hiding his blush. Christ, if he was going to blush at something as tame as  that, he really needed to step up his game.

“Actually, if you wanted to make some space at the table, that’d be great.” Iruka said, as the bread sizzled on the pan. “You can just stack all the books and papers next to my laptop.”

“Are you in grad school or something?” Kakashi asked, eyeing the small mountains of paperwork with unease. Whatever Iruka was doing, he didn’t envy it.

“No, I work mostly from home. I’m a grant writer for a non-profit that tries to get education funding for underprivileged kids. The education system is so _fucked,”_ Iruka said passionately, flipping the sandwich with a spatula. 

“It’s hard work, but it’s rewarding. Someone has to fight for them, and I’m good at. I was a poor brown kid without access to the greatest education so I know what it’s like.”

Iruka slipped both sandwiches onto plates. 

“Now I’m just a broke, brown adult,” Iruka laughed a little sarcastically. “The job doesn’t pay well, so I work a second one, twice a week, as a counselor for a group home housing foster kids. It’s… how I met Naruto.” 

Iruka glanced up at Kakashi, a warm smile on his lips. 

“I found myself picking up more hours, just so I could be there for him more. When I realized what I was doing, I sought to adopt him.”

Kakashi watched as Iruka twirled around the kitchen—from the stove, to the counter, to the fridge—trying to understand how someone could be so selfless.

Iruka examined the plates after he put a handful of grapes and pretzels on each one. He bit his lip, shaking his head a little.

“Apparently I don’t know how to prepare a meal that’s not for a kid anymore,” Iruka said with an amused smile, walking towards the table, plates in hand.

Kakashi laughed.

“It looks great.”

It really did. Kakashi loved it. It made a wave of ridiculous affection wash over him.

They ate in a content silence for a few minutes.

“Kakashi,” Iruka blurted, unable to hold it in anymore. “I need to talk to you. It’s been bothering me ever since we met.”

Kakashi’s sandwich stopped halfway to his mouth. Iruka was looking at him with guilt in his eyes. Kakashi tried to prepare himself to be rejected, but he couldn’t, not when he just got a marvelous glimpse into who Iruka was. He wanted this. He wanted Iruka. For the first time in his life, he had finally let himself want something that was good for him.

_Why._

“I can’t pay you for training Kurama. I’m literally so broke. I’m sorry, I should have told you right away, I just…”

Kakashi felt as if his whole body had sighed in relief.

“Iruka,” Kakashi interrupted him, unable to stop the smile playing at his lips. “It’s alright. Honestly, I never expected you to. I offered to help you because I wanted to, not as a job. I…” Kakashi took a deep breath. “…was using it as an excuse to keep hanging out with you,” he finished quickly, embarrassed, which was strange considering they’d been flirting hard all week.

Iruka bubbled over with laughter.

“We’re idiots. I was doing the same thing.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, neither of them able to hide their smiles. Iruka pulled his legs up onto his chair and popped a grape into his mouth. How that was seductive, Kakashi wasn’t sure, but he thought he might pass out from the tension that crackled between them.

“You know,” Kakashi started, extremely nervous. “There are other ways you can pay me…”

Iruka almost choked on his grape. He coughed around the juice.

“Did you… did you really just insinuate I could pay you with sex?” he asked, getting up from his chair to take their plates to the sink.

“No!” Kakashi immediately responded, swiveling to face him in the kitchen. “I mean yes? But I was joking? Not—not that I don’t want to, I—ah, god.” Kakashi blushed, horrified. He knew he was bad at flirting, but  _honestly_ ,  that was entirely unprofessional. Not that he was trying to be professional in the first place, they just established that, but…

Iruka interrupted his rambling train of thoughts.

“Can we start now?”

“What?” Kakashi asked, his brain short circuiting when he looked up to find Iruka a mere foot away from him.

Iruka only stepped closer in response. Kakashi licked his lips subconsciously, his body already anticipating what was to come.

“I’d like to start now,” Iruka said seductively, ending the distance between them. 

* * *

Anko opened the door to a loud moan. Her eyes bugged out of her head before she swiftly shut it, as Naruto climbed the rest of the way up the stairs.

“What are we waiting for?”

“I’m waiting for you, slow poke.”

“I’m here. And tired. Come on.”

Anko opened the door a crack, pressing her ear to it, relieved to hear the sound had died down. If that’s how Iruka masturbated, he sure as hell must know how to pleasure himself.

“‘Ruka!” Anko called. “We’re home.  _Early_. If you were  _busy_ , you should have texted me.”

“Kurama!” Naruto shouted, plopping down on the floor for the puppy to slobber all over his face.

“Oh  _**shit**_. ” Iruka cursed, his bliss immediately morphing into panic as he sprang off the bed. “Shit, shit,  _shit_.” 

He grabbed the nearest shirt he could find to wipe the come off his abdomen. He tossed it at Kakashi to clean off his hand. 

“Stay here,” he told Kakashi quietly. He quickly tossed his hair up and left the room.

“Heeey,” Iruka said, forcing on a smile, the result being somewhat menacing. “Wow. Yeah, you’re definitely early.” 

He rested his hands on his… _bare hips?!_ In his panic, he forgot to put on a shirt. Fuck.

Iruka pulled Anko into the kitchen by the side of her leather jacket.

“Can you buy me 20 minutes?”

_ “Iruka_ _,”_ Anko laughed, staring at his chest, which was adorned with blotchy flushed marks. “How long have you been going at it? Geez.”

“Just—,” Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. “ Please.”

“Wait a second,” Anko said, assessing the plead in his eyes. “You have someone here! Is it the dog—”

Iruka clapped a hand over her mouth.

“15 minutes,” Iruka said, docking it down a bit, not trusting Anko to last long. “I’ll tell you later.”

She nodded her head before Iruka removed his hand and left her.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on the edge of the bed when Iruka walked in. Iruka shut the door behind him, leaning his back against the wood. 

“Well, fuck.” Iruka said, letting out a small laugh. “Sorry.” 

“No big deal,” Kakashi said, standing up.

Iruka’s eyes went directly to his pants.

“You still have a hard-on,” Iruka stated.

“Uhm, yes. I do. That _is_ what happens…” Kakashi said cheekily. 

“Shut up,” Iruka said, his mouth fighting off a grin.

“Your orgasm was hot. What can I say?”

Iruka’s eyes raked over Kakashi’s bare chest. He really wished he could finish Kakashi off, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Shit. I can’t…”

“I know. It’s alright.”

“What am I going to tell Naruto?”

“How old is he?”

“Almost twelve.”

“He’s old enough to know his brother was doing the nasty.”

“I’m… I’m going to ignore the fact that I just hooked up with someone who said something as stupid and unsexy as ‘doing the nasty.’ And a hand job barely qualifies.”

“I’m willing to get all the way nasty, if you are.”

“Stop”—Iruka began, but trailed off, rubbing a hand against his lips as he smiled—“using that word.”

Kakashi chuckled. It was so easy to annoy Iruka, much to his delight.

"Use my shower,” Iruka said suddenly, looking towards his bathroom.

“Excuse me?” 

“Use my shower. To take care of it.” 

Iruka waved his hand towards Kakashi’s dick.

Jacking off in the shower of someone he just met,  _to_ someone he just met, was a little embarrassing…

“It’s either that,” Iruka said, reading his mind, “Or walking out with a massive boner in front of my best friend and my younger brother. Your pants aren’t doing much to hide it.”

Kakashi looked down at the tent in his track pants. 

Well, Iruka had a point.

“Massive, eh?” Kakashi flirted, taking a step towards Iruka. “Wouldn’t you like to know."

“Don’t,” Iruka laughed, taking a step back, even though  yes, he definitely wanted to know. But if Kakashi enticed him any further they’d be left with _two_ erections, when Iruka was desperately trying to eliminate one. 

“Just get in the shower,” Iruka smiled.

“Fine. But I’ll need to borrow a shirt. You wiped your come all over mine.”

“ _ Ah _ —I thought— _shit,”_ Iruka scratched at the back of his head, his cheeks heating up. “I’ll wash it for you. My shirts are in the top drawer.” Iruka said, crossing over to pull one out for himself. He slipped it over his head. 

“Take whatever you want. I’m going to try and explain why the dog trainer is in my bedroom.”

“Because he just gave you a fantastic orgasm?” Kakashi supplied. 

“That’s rather presumptuous of you.”

Kakashi clutched his chest in mock hurt. 

Iruka chuckled, crossing over to him.

“It was fantastic, thank you,” he said, kissing Kakashi on the mouth. He gave him a small shove towards the bathroom. “Think about how you’ll want me to continue to pay up in the shower. Then it should be over pretty quick.”

“You’re seriously underestimating my stamina.”

“Am I? You’ll have to prove it to me some other time.” 

Iruka grazed a finger across Kakashi’s bare hip. 

“Rain check,” Iruka winked, an obvious allude to Kakashi’s text about reading  Icha Icha  outloud, before he turned and left the room.

Kakashi watched Iruka’s ass as he went. Despite his boasting, Kakashi was definitely not going to last long once he hit the shower, his imagination already running rampant. He went over to the drawer Iruka had left open for him and thumbed through his t-shirts. He stopped on the faded orange  _Icha Icha_ shirt. He pulled it from the drawer and smiled. 

Perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nerds. (*^ω^)
> 
> I’d love to hear what you think! Any comments/kudos etc are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check out all the other great works in the collection! ♡
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
